totaldramagonewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners' Luck - Part 1
Seventeen crazy new contestants arrive at a tropical island somewhere in eastern Europe named "Ciphoko Island". For a certain two contestants it seems like love at first sight, but there's potential for a spoiler. A huge disaster has the contestants scared for their lives. During the very first challenge, two snobby competitors call relatives to help them cheat. After some hard work, two teams are born and they're ready to be pitted against each other! Plot All of the contestants are sent to the island via plane. Maia tries to start a friendship with Nicole who simply acts grumpy and cold causing Maia to be annoyed. Sandy is fascinated with Michael's artwork and asks graciously if he'll paint a portrait of her. Nate & Daniel bond over having never been in a plane but the flirtatious Remi interrupts their heartfelt moment by paying Daniel a lovely compliment - much to Nate's chagrin. Tim introduces himself to Celia who harshly rejects his friendliness. Bobby Joe talks about his life to an annoyed Chad who finally screams at him to shut up. From the other end of the plane, Jade recognises Chad and shoves Bobby Joe out of the way so she can sit with Chad. They share feelings of disgust at the people they are competing with and wish the world was made up of brilliant like them, to which they laugh. Iris shows Madison her kickboxing skills but accidentally creates a hole in the plane causing everyone to panic. Daniel attempts to calm everyone down whereas Diana believes they should jump from the plane (that will soon crash). Michael thinks this is crazy but with the combined power of maths and science Brandon & Diana explain that jumping ship is the best option. The competitors jump out of the plane and land in the water. Remi is horrified to see his suitcases sinking whilst Celia moans to him about current events. Chris reveals himself and announces that a challenge will take place, much to the annoyance of Diana. The contestants must swim to the beach as the first challenge. Chad asks his father for a motorboat and offers Jade a ride while the thrill-seeking S Deezy clings onto the back. Madison starts the challenge while Daniel tries to motivate everyone, although she horribly fails. Whilst riding on the motor boat Chad loses his phone...then shrugs it off when he realises he can get a new one. Bobby Joe, Tim & Sandy celebrate that they landed close to shore. Madison arrives with an exhausted Nate who collapses in the sand. Chad's motorboat pulls up and S Deezy is thrown off of the back and he slams into a rock. As the snobby friends strut onto the beach Jade sinisterly suggests that S Deezy slamming into a rock was karma for him using their motorboat. Bobby Joe, Tim, Sandy, Chad, Jade, S Deezy, Madison & Nate become The Deadly Parrots team. Diana, Daniel, Celia, Nicole, Remi, Michael, Brandon, Maia & Iris become The Brutish Buffalos team. Chris signs off the very first episode of Total Drama Gone Wild! Cast Trivia *This is the very first Total Drama Gone Wild episode. *The zeppelin from this episode ressembles the one from the first episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *The first two females and the last one to talk were respectively Maia, Nicole and Diana. Coincidentally, all of them are voiced by Elizabetto Tetu. **Additionally the last males to talk, and the last characters to talk overall, were Brandon and Chris and they are both voiced by Joe Gratz. Gallery TDGW01-Maia and Nicole.png|As Maia and Nicole are on the plane... TDGW02-What are you doing.png|Maia asks what is she doing... TDGW03-I'm carving on this STUPID plane.png|to which responds isn't it obvious that she's carving on the plane... File:IMG_0582-1-.png|which disturbs Maia. TDGW04-Michael and Sandy.png|Sandy asks if Michael is drawing... TDGW05-I'm PAINTING.png|but Michael corrects her that he's painting. File:IMG_0583-1-.png|Sandy tells Michael to capture her "fabulous figure" in his painting. File:IMG_0584-1-.png|Nate & Daniel chat... TDGW06-Gaze.png|as they gaze at each other... File:IMG_0586-1-.png|But Remi interrupts. File:IMG_0587-1-.png|S Deezy does a handstand while Diana reads a novel. File:IMG_0588-1-.png|Tim introduces himself to Celia... TDGW07-You don't need to know my name.png|but his friendliness is rejected by Celia. File:IMG_0589-1-.png|Chad listens to Bobby-Joe's crazy story... File:IMG_0590-1-.png|But finally snaps! File:IMG_0592-1-.png|An excited Jade realises that Chad is on the show. TDGW09-Chad, I'm Jade. I like pizza.png|Chad and Jade are happy to see each other. File:IMG_0450-1-.png|Chad & Jade laugh at their joke. TDGW10-Madison and Iris.png|While Madison and Iris are on the plane... TDGW11-Kickboxing.png|Iris asks if Madison likes kickboxing to which she says that she does. TDGW12-Hayaah!.png|Whilst showing Madison her sick kickboxing skills,... File:IMG_0593-1-.png|Iris accidentally kicks a hole in the plane... File:IMG_0594-1-.png|Causing an outbreak of panic across the plane! TDGW13-AAARGH.png|Michael and Sandy hold onto the pallete. TDGW14-Tim scared.png|Tim is scared, while Celia doesn't care. File:IMG_0621-1-.png|Bobby Joe wonders where the pilot is. File:IMG_0595-1-.png|But Maia reveals there isn't one. TDGW15-Stay positive.png|Daniel tries to calm everyone down... TDGW16-Not helping, redhead.png|but fails. TDGW17-We're gonna die.png|Sandy is scared that they'll die. TDGW18-EXTREME.png|S. Deezy finds the plane crash extreme. TDGW19-Jump Off.png|Diana explains that they should jump off the plane... TDGW20-Without Parachutes.png|Michael won't jump without a parachute. TDGW21- I'll jump off.png|Brandon agrees with her. File:IMG_0596-1-.png|Brandon & Diana explain why they should jump out of the plane... TDGW22-What the.png|to which everybody looks confused. TDGW23-EXTREME JUMP.png|S. Deezy jumps... TDGW24-Madison jump.png|Madison jumps too. TDGW25-Maia Fall.png|Maia is falling. TDGW26-Remi Fall.png|Remi is falling. File:IMG_0599-1-.png|As they freefall from the sky, Tim & Diana accidentally put on each other's glasses... TDGW27-BJ and Celia.png|while Bobby is holding Celia's ponytail. File:DemandLikeCourtneyEvilLikeHeather.png|Celia moans about current events. File:IMG_0600-1-.png|Shortly after the contestants arrival to the island, Chris reveals himself and says that it's time for a challenge. File:IMG_0601-1-.png|Diana rejects the prospect of a challenge. TDGW28-Swim to the beach.png|Chris explains that the first challenge is to swim to the beach. File:IMG_0602-1-.png|Chad calls his Dad and asks him to send a... File:IMG_0604-1-.png|...motorboat! File:IMG_0605-1-.png|And S Deezy hitches a ride on the back. TDGW29-Wow, crocodile with a make-up!.png|Madison and Daniel look astonished. TDGW30-See ya, Danny.png|Madison swims to the beach. TDGW31-Encourage.png|Daniel encourages the others to swim to the beach... TDGW32-Failed Encourage.png|but that fails. File:IMG_0606-1-.png|Chad loses his phone... File:IMG_0607-1-.png|...But then realises he can get a new one. TDGW33-Tim, Sandy, BJ.png|Bobby Joe, Tim and Sandy made it to the beach... TDGW34 - We made it!.png|so did Madison and Nate. TDGW35-Motorboat.png|Chad, Jade and S. Deezy made it to the beach. TDGW36-Don't mess with Opposite Ella.png|Jade glaring at S. Deezy after falling on a rock. TDGW37-Finished!.png|Chris says that the challenge is finished... TDGW38-Not All of Us.png|but Madison says that not all of them are on the island. File:IMG_0609-1-.png|Bobby Joe, Tim, Sandy, Chad, Jade, S Deezy, Madison & Nate become the Deadly Parrots TDGW39-Diana, Daniel.png|Diana, Daniel.... TDGW40-Celia, Nicole, Remi.png|Celia, Nicole, Remi... TDGW41-Michael, Brandon.png|Michael, Brandon... TDGW42-Maia and Iris.png|Maia and Iris... File:IMG_0611-1-.png|become the Brutish Buffalos. File:IMG_0612-1-.png|Chris signs off the first episode! Category:Episodes